Beyond the Slayer
by Reesespeeces13
Summary: After Buffy and her crew of Scoobies, defeat the first Evil. They think their journey is done. Time to settle down and train a new generation of Slayers. Little did they know that their adventures into the supernatural are just beginning. And life may take them to places they never dreamed!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Buffy looked out from the back porch over the sweeping landscape. She admired the ornate fountain surrounded by a cobblestone path and what must have once been lovely topiaries, but had long since been over grown. Her eye traveled down to the overgrown greenhouse, the stable, and the other various structures leading down to the boat house, which set nestled on the edge of the river that she could just barely get a glimpse of. She jumped as her silent revelry was broken.

"So what do you think? Can we make a go of it?" said Giles standing by her side.

"I think it's amazing." She said earnestly, "I could never have imagined a more beautiful place….except for the humidity….I've been standing out here for 10 minutes and my hair is already reaching tragic levels. You sure you don't have any old Watcher buddies who own 14 acre plantations in say Arizona, or I don't know, California, that they'd like to donate to an industrious Slayer?"

Giles gave her his patented disapproving smirk and they both turned back to the view.

"Honestly Giles it's everything I ever could have wanted, but being here, suddenly it's all so real. I mean when I first had this idea 6 months ago, it was just an idea. But then you came up with the place, and we came up with the plan, and now, here we are, as of tomorrow, this is real." Buffy turned and walked back through the door as she spoke.

"I mean look at this place." She motioned around the spacious kitchen with it's high ceilings and cavernous cupboards. "I can't believe I live here, let alone that I run a school….oh my gosh….I run a school." They kept walking as they entered the large spacious front room, Buffy turned to Giles, panic in her eyes, "I can't run a school Giles! I quit college, I BARELY graduated from high school! Who in the world is going to send their children to my school?"

"According to our attendance roster 15 families as of this morning." Piped up Dawn from the corner where she was sitting at a desk looking over paperwork.

"15 girls Giles….15 girls and I have to teach them math, and science, and English, and stuff oh and lets not forget the Slaying, I'm no longer THE chosen one with a calling, I'm teacher of the chosen ONES." She finally stopped to take a breath.

"Buffy your sacred calling has never been more important than it is right now. Yes, you are not one now but you are one of many, part of a great lineage and power that will be passed down through the ages. One who's significance has only multiplied over the years and will continue to do so. And as far as the math, and science and the other….stuff. Well you'll have plenty of help there." Giles smiled kindly.

"Yea I mean some of are actually pretty proficient at the book readin' thing." Said a voice from the atrium.

They all looked up and saw Willow and Kennedy standing in the doorway with several suitcases. Buffy ran and crushed Willow in a hug, which Willow reciprocated enthusiastically.

"We saw Xander at the airport and as far as I know the others will be here within the next few hours. Buffy it's really happening!" said Willow as she pulled way to look at Buffy.

"I know. It really is." Said Buffy with a smile.

The sun was setting and sending spectacular beams of light shooting off the water as they all sat on the porch having just finished their first meal.

"Now that's what I call some good down home cookin!" said Xander, dramatically rubbing his belly.

"Xander you don't have to start talking like you live in a Mark Twain novel just because we live in the South now." Said Willow from her spot in a rocking chair.

"I beg to differ little lady," Xander retorted, "We are living just outside the fair town of Opelika Alabama!" he stressed his terrible Southern accent as he said this, "I feel like I'm in one of those old timey romance novels…not…that I've ever read one of those…"

Xander awkwardly focused on drinking his beer and allowed the conversation to continue around him as if nothing happened. They all smirked at his Xander antics and then Andrew piped up from his spot on the steps.

"Well….I don't know about all of you, but I can't wait to see all those hopeful faces tomorrow on the official opening day of—"

"Andrew I swear if you say the words Hogwarts for Slayers, I will punch you until something breaks" Buffy snapped interrupting.

"Fine…."said Andrew while pouting, "but you can't deny it's an appropriate metaphor."

"This is the Joyce Summers School for Gifted Girls, and that is the only name we're using." Said Dawn sternly.

"Yea I'm still iffy on that name, " said Faith, she was sitting on the rail leaning lazily again on of the columns. "Don't get me wrong!" she quickly defended seeing the hurt looks on Buffy and Dawn's faces, " You know I loved Joyce, she was a wicked cool lady, mad respect, I just feel like "school for girls" has such a catholic school girl, getting spanked with rulers, I promise Sister Margaret we were just changing clothes….feel to it."

"What would you rather us call it?" said Buffy, "The Joyce Summers school for Vampire Slayers? That would be a popular google search."

"Yea I see your point." Said Faith, backing down.

"Everyone coming here and their families know what this school is" said Buffy, "we've spent the better part of a year tracking down all the potential that we turned into Slayers, and we have explained to more families than I can count what is going on with their daughters, the 15 girls showing up tomorrow know what they are walking into…..well as much as they can….I'm even sure I know exactly what they're walking in to."

"We've got this Buffy! Don't doubt yourself." Said Willow encouragingly, "Giles and I have got the practical learning under control, I'm going to take math, and science, he's got history and language arts. And then you, Faith, and Kennedy—"

"Can teach them the kicking and punching, a general stabbing of things through the heart with wood." Kennedy cut in, and she and Faith clinked they're beer bottles together.

"We're ready Buff" said Xander, "You guys have the teaching, and Robin has the administrating" Robin Wood smirked and nodded his head in acknowledgment, "This is going to work."

Buffy sighed and nodded her head looking around at all of them.

"This is going to work!" she said confidently.

Buffy bumbled around the room like a hurricane as everyone tried to jump out of her way, she arranged the refreshments for the twentieth time in the ten minutes and then turned to look into the faces of her friends who looked more concerned with her state than anything else.

"So we're sure that we have the living arrangements figured out for all of us? She asked.

"For the thousandth time yes." Said Dawn with a touch of exasperation in her voice, "You and I are taking the apartment in the back off the kitchen. I'm already setting our stuff up there. Giles is taking the attic, it all those book shelves and it's secluded he's in heaven. Willow and Kennedy are in the boat house, Faith and Robin are in the old servants quarters, Andrew is staying in the basement, and Xander is taking the apartment above the stables."

"That's right….I'm officially the stable boy. Now tell me we're not in a romance novel!" said Xander with a smug grin.

"Robin I still feel weird about you taking the servants quarters, I feel weird about you having to live here at all actually" said Buffy blowing right past Xander's attempts at levity.

"Buffy it's not a big deal, honestly people making a fuss about it is worse for me, this place isn't defined by what it was, it should be defined by what it can be. And the servants quarters are actually one of the nicer places to live here, so don't worry about it." Robin put a hand on her shoulder as they shared an earnest moment, but then they heard the sound of tires coming down the driveway and they all turned excitedly to the door.

"This is it," said Buffy "the Joyce Summer's school for Gifted Girls, is about it open"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Why do I suddenly feel like we're back at your old house in Sunnydale?" said Xander and he lifted his plate above his head and stepped back quickly to avoid a collision with two young girls who sprinted past him on their way to the kitchen, "all the little Slayerettes under foot I'm half expecting the First to pop up in the corner and tell us we're gonna die when it ends the world"

"Not funny Xander." Said Willow with a glare and they both took their places at the long dining room table where everyone was gathered for dinner.

"Ok listen up everyone!' said Buffy as the last two girls slipped into their seats with plates of food. "I'm glad we all took today to get to know each other. I know even in this big house, that with 23 of us it can get crowded. Is everyone ok with their sleeping arrangements?"

The girls all nodded in answer, the house had five bedrooms on the middle floor in which the girls had been split three to a room.

"Great, so let's talk classes. They will start tomorrow at 8 30, be where you are supposed to be at that time. You all have your schedules and you're on a 4 class rotation, except for those of you who are over 16, but we'll get to that later. You'll do an hour of math and science with Willow, and hour of history and Language Arts with Mr. Giles. You also do an hour of weapons training with Faith, and an hour of physical training with me. For those of you who are 16 and older, you'll be split into two groups and you'll be patrolling with Kennedy for practical on the job training. Any questions?" Buffy paused her speech and looked around, a hand shot up in the air.

The hand belonged to Enid, she was small and wiry with long straight hair that was a brilliant red, and piercing green eyes.

"Yes Enid." Said Buffy acknowledge her hand.

"How come only people over 16 get to go out with Kennedy? I mean we're all Slayers here." She said.

There was a murmur of agreement around the table.

"Look I understand how you feel. You have all this power, and you're ready to use it, to fight evil right now, but the fact is, you're just kids, just like I was, and if I had been given the luxury of other people who could fight the evil for me while I was learning and growing into my own skin, I would have taken it. So we drew a line, and I know it doesn't seem fair, right now, but in the long run you'll thank me. Now any other questions?"

Another hand shot up, it was Cecily, a curvy black girl from Savannah Georgia, Buffy acknowledged her.

"Are we going to see real vampires on these nightly patrols?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I freakin hope so!' said Kennedy, "how else do you think you'll learn. You have to be put real situations. The place isn't as hopping with demonic energy like the hell mouth but there's a pretty huge cemetery just up the road, so I'm betting there will be plenty of vamps to go around."

"Alright anyone else?" no hands went up, "ok then, lets eat! And tomorrow the edumacating begins!" said Buffy.

Buffy sat on her couch with a cup of tea half watching a trashy reality drama.

"How does that guy manage to get all those girls to be that invested in him after only a week!" said Xander, "I mean…I can't get a girl to care about me that much after putting in a year of work! I then if do get them, I leave them at the altar and force them back into a life as a demon, and they die in the epic fight of good versus evil…..my life is sad."

"Shhhh! He's talking about who he's going to send home!" chastised Dawn as she slapped his leg.

"How you doin Buff?" said Willow softly as she looked away from the tv, to Buffy who was sitting next to her.

"I'm good, I'm really good." Said Buffy, "just basking in the glow of my, not having to go out patrolingness. I wonder how Kennedy and the girls are doing?"

"They're doing great." Willow reassured her, "Kennedy said that some of them are still a little timid, but that's to be expected, they've only been going out there for a month! But she also says that there's a few stand outs, like Gina. Apparently, she dusted a vamp on her first night! Oh!" Willow stopped abruptly as if someone or something had distracted her. "Kennedy said Cecily just fought her first vampire! Kenn is super excited cuz she's been one who most afraid to get her hands dirty."

"Are you talking to Kennedy telepathically right now?" asked Buffy.

"Of course, we do it all the time. It started as a way to keeps tabs on the other for safety but now we do it so much it's just second nature.' Said Willow as she reached for more popcorn.

"That some pretty intense sustained magic Will" said Buffy with a tone of admiration with a twinge of apprehension in her voice.

"I know, but ever since I did that spell to make all the potentials Slayers, I have been able to control it. It's like, something changed inside me, that magic was so powerful you know? I'm not sure what it is…but something is different inside me, something good." Said Willow.

"NO you idiot, you sent Rachel home and kept Claudia? She's a gold digging tramp!" Xander was screaming at the TV and gesturing wildly, as Buffy and Willow laughed.

"Now remember instincts." Said Kennedy as they walked through the grave yard, "you instinctively know what to do when faced with a vampire. All you have to do is trust yourself."

"Looks like it's my lucky day," said a vampire as he stepped out from behind a mausoleum, "a whole group of young girls wandering in a cemetery at night. Who would have guessed?"

"Who wants to take lead?" said Kennedy stepping back as the vampire advanced.

"I got this one," said Gina and she stepped up.

The vampire charged her and she ducked a rolled to the right.

"Nice Gina!" shouted Kennedy, "use his own strength against him just like Buffy taught you!"

Gina dodged another attack by the vampire and pushed him into a tomb stone which broke, she did a round house kick to his face as he tried to stand and knocked him to the ground.

"Great job, now get your stake and dust him!" cheered Kennedy.

Suddenyl two things happened at once, Gina dusted her vampire and Kennedy jumped out of her skin as someone shouted "incendium!" and the vampire that had been sneaking up on her left side burst into flames before becoming dust.

"Or you could use alternative methods to kill them. Don't forget to watch your back there J Lo." Said a voice from the mausoleum.

Everyone's head jerked around to see a girl step out of the shadowy doorway and into the light. She was thin, but curvy in the ways that mattered, her hair was jet black and full of crazy curls that were reminiscent of a lion mane. She had fair skin and tons of freckles, and eyes to piercing green they were hard to look away from. She stepped down and walked over to Kennedy. Her clothing reminded Kennedy of Faith, form fitting, made to show off her assets. The girls came to stand right in front of Kennedy and dropped the bag she had been carrying at her feet.

"So which one are you?" she said directly.

Kennedy immediately picked up on the very thick Scottish accent, and the worn look of her clothes, this girl was far from home.

"Which on of what?" she said.

"Which Slayer. The good one who likes to be bad on occasion, or the bad one who's decided to be a good guy? The girl said all of this so matter-of-factly that Kennedy was thrown.

"Uh…neither." She said, "I'm part of the generation after them, the new Slayers."

"I see…but you're also obvious more experienced than these wee little pups" said the girl looking around at the girls, "let me guess you're the witches Slayer Lesbian lover."

"My name is Kennedy." She said through clenched teeth, "and her name is—"

"Willow," the girl cut her off, "oh I know all about Willow."

"and who exactly are you?" piped up Gina.

"You're a little firecracker aren't ya?" said the girl throwing her and appreciative smile. "I'm Leon, please to meet you."

"Leon?" said Gina, "that's a boys name. Why'd your parents give you a boys name?"

"It's actually Endellion." She corrected, "but when your fool mother decides to give you a traditional Druid name, you find a good nick name. They thought at first they'd call me Delli, but the picked up quick, that I was no Delli." She winked at the girls as she said this last line.

"So how can we help you Leon?" said Kennedy still somewhat stiffly.

"You can take me back to your place, believe it or not I know it wasn't random, our meeting, I have a mission, I have things to do and they involve people in that house." Said Leon.

"Ok…..cryptic much. It goes against all my better instincts, but tag along, we're heading back to the house in a few minutes.

Dawn and Buffy were sitting on their sofa, Buffy reached over and stroked Dawns hair.

"This is nice Buffy, just being us. No big bad on it's way. It's been a really long time since I felt like we were a family. Since Mom died really" said Dawn.

"I know." Said Buffy gently.

Just then they heard the front door slam shut. And Kennedy shouting that they had returned. They got up and headed through the kitchen into the main room. The first thing Buffy noticed was the strange girl in the blood red t shirt standing to Kennedy's left.

"Kennedy I thought I told you, no more bring strays home!' Buffy teased. Kennedy shrugged.

"She just showed up, dusted a vamp with magic, and then asked me to bring her to you." Kennedy said, "my work is done. Ok girls, showers and bed."

The girls dispersed and Kennedy made her way through the kitchen and out the back to the boat house she shared with Willow. Buffy and Leon stared at each other for a moment before Leon finally broke the silence.

"You've got to be Buffy, am I right" she said.

"You got it, now not to be rude, but who the hell are you and how'd you know we were here, how'd you know us at all actually" said Buffy.

"I'm Leon. I'm from one of the most powerful Druid orders still operating today." Leon explained.

"A druid what now?" said Buffy.

"A druid order. We're a community that live together and govern our lives and magic in certain ways." Leon explained.

"Govern your magic….Kennedy said you killed a vamp with magics, so…you're a witch" said Buffy.

"I am, from one of the oldest practicing groups in the world" said Leon.

"Well see the thing is, we've already got a crazy powerful Wicca, I don't think we're in the market for a Druid right now." Buffy said.

"I know about Willow," said Leon with a slight sigh "why do you think I'm here? All magic is connected, with the big stuff, if a witch does it, all witches will feel it on a level. We felt Willow, and she has a future too big for her to even understand. That's why I'm here. My faction saw the signs, and they sent me."

"Signs of what exactly?" Giles entered the room from the direction of the library.

"Of a Grand rising." Said Leon. Giles stopped and exchanged a look with the new stranger, and then without looking away her spoke.

"Dawn go get Willow." He said.

Buffy and Giles sat on the couch by the fireplace across from the strange girl that had so suddenly entered their lives. Buffy looked at Giles for some sign of explanation for whatever it was that was going on. In his classic fashion Giles cleaned his glasses and put them on before leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees as he engaged Leon.

"So you say your name is Leon? And you are a Druid?" he said calmly.

"It's Endellion, actually. Ancient Druid name, but I hate it. And yes I'm part of the Order of Laoch." She said.

"The Order of Laoch?" said Giles, his eyes lighting up, "Are you really? I've heard of them of course but there has been little known knowledge for the past three decades."

"Ok, time out Giles, I'm gonna need some more here," said Buffy, "she just shows up here, and says she's from this Order of Lunch thingy…..no offense" she nodded to Leon "but what's the deal, why do you look like Christmas came early and what does this all have to do with Willow. She's a Wicca, not a Druid."

"It's all the same really…." Said Leon but then she shot a look at Giles and raised her hands in submission, "I'm sorry Encyclopedia Brown, please explain away."

Giles shot her a whithering look but continued.

"The order of Laoch has been spoken of since the first days of the Druids, they are said to be unique because while the Druid faith allowed for the use of magic in both men and women, the Order of Laoch was exclusively female, falling more in line with the teachings of the Gaias and the Wiccas. It is said that the Order of Laoch, were fierce warrior women, harnessing the power of the elements and nature to create in themselves supernatural abilities beyond any other witches." Explained Giles.

"Damn straight, Sorry…continue…." Said Leon.

"They were also known to have the best Seers because their techniques for connecting to the raw power of the earth were superior to all others, and therefore a closely guarded secret, only members of the order were allowed to practice."

"Until now that is…." Said Leon, "Our Seer has had a vision, and things are about to change. Do you know the other thing that our Order is known for Mr. Giles?"

"Well…." He said with a pause, "It has long been legend that the most power Grand of White came from your Order." He said.

Leon grinned as she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"That's exactly right." she said.

"Ok, the most powerful what of who?" said Buffy, looking from one to the other.

"A Grand," said Giles, "It's a witch of such extraordinary power she has the ability to bend the world to her liking. They can harness the elements, the very fibers of what binds our universe together, and with practice, change it. They are one of the most power forces in existence."

"Willow…." Said Buffy softly.

"Somebody call me?" Willow walked into the room with Dawn and Kennedy, she looked around mildly confused at the somberness of the setting and then even more so as her eyes fell on the unfamiliar face staring at her from the chair by the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What's going on guys?" Willow said, " Kennedy said that some girl showed up on patrol, 'guessing that's you'" she nodded at Leon, "and then all of a sudden Dawn was at our door saying I had to come right away, and now all of you are looking at me like my head just turned blue and I gotta say it's a little unnerving." She stopped for a breath and Giles stood.

"Willow come have a seat, we have much to discuss." He said.

Willow took his spot on the couch and looked up at him expectantly.

"Now as much as we've seen and I've taught you about the natural order of this world, there are things outside of even my realm of understanding, the big picture as it were, that I have never truly explained because circumstances always dictated we keep our focus in the here and now. There was always a part of me that suspected, but I wanted to wait until the proper time. Weigh the consequences, decide how best to proceed in explaining—"

"Jesus man, you have quite the proclivity for over complication!" interrupted Leon and everyone jumped. They weren't accustomed to anyone interrupting Giles's monologues. Leon stood up and looked around the room.

"Hey half pint!" she chirped at Dawn, "grab me that chess board behind you."

Dawn started a little at being addressed but she grabbed the board and brought it over careful not to tip the pieces off. As she did Xander walked into the room from the kitchen.

"Hey guys what are we all doing congregating in here….and who are YOU?" he had cut himself off mid-sentence as he stared at Leon eyes slightly unfocused.

"Have a seat cutie, I'm giving a lesson to your friends here." She said with a smirk.

Xander quickly moved to perch on the arm of the couch but was so flustered he missed and Kennedy caught his arm to keep him from falling.

"Easy there big guy." She whispered, but Leon was speaking so they both turned their attention back to her.

"So," began Leon, "You all live in a world where the Slayer is center of the universe. She alone, chosen to slay vampires and the forces of evil. And that's all well and good!" she looked at Buffy, anticipating the slightly offended look on her face, "but it a small piece of a much bigger picture. Here I'll show you."

Leon pushed all the pieces off the chess board and then picked up two pieces, the white and black Kings.

"These, are your ultimate powers." She said, "This one." She held up the white king, "Whether you call it God, Karma, or just plain Goodness, this is power of light from which all good things come." She placed the King on the board in its proper spot. "This is darkness, whether you call it the Devil, or The First Evil, or just plain badness, this is the power of darkness from which all evil things come." She placed the black king at its spot on the board. "Now the thing about the kings in chess is that they hold all the power, the only ultimate goal is to defeat the king, but the king in and of itself can't do much, it can't really defend itself, it can't attack. It has others that it uses. These are all the base creatures of good and evil." She scooped up all the pawns and started placing them at random, "vampires, werewolves, fairies, angles….the list goes on, all your supernatural creatures imbued with powers of light or darkness." She finished placing them and then looked up at the group. "Now is where things get interesting." She said.

"In this world there are a handful of humans that have been strategically placed in the battle of good and evil with specific roles to aid the cause." She picked up the four horses that represented the Knights, she held up the two white ones and looked at Buffy with significance.

"Slayers, the slayer is the warrior chosen supernaturally to be the arm of justice, wielding the weapons of light against the darkness. They traditionally work exclusively on the side of light, but the anomaly you have created may be changing that. But either way, for the sake of this discussion Slayers are the warriors of light." She picked up the black kinghts.

"These guys are a little more complicated, they have never given themselves a proper name, or a proper lore. They just pop up, and death a destruction follow them. You met one a few years back, his name was Caleb."

They all exchanged looks. They remembered all too well the terrifying and deranged priest who was an agent of the first evil and very nearly got the best of Buffy.

"A few other 'dark slayers', for lack of a better term, of note were, Jack the Ripper, Adolf Hitler, and (ironically enough) Vlad the Impaler." She said.

"Wait." Said Dawn "Vlad the Impaler? Isn't that the original name of-"

"Dracula, yea….he wasn't a vampire….he was a much more concentrated form of evil." Said Leon.

"Hang on though….we met Dracula. He was most definitely a vampire, and a bad one…..he thrawled us all….I ate bugs!" said Xander.

"Dracula is a vampire who took his persona from Vlad within a decade of his death. While Vlad's focus was on the pain and torture, the vampire who calls himself Dracula now, is more focused on seduction and manipulation." Explained Leon.

"Ok so three sets left. And I'm starting to wonder where exactly I fit into this whole scenario, and I'm little worried about the answer…." Said Willow looking at the board and then at Leon.

"All in good time Red." Said Leon, she picked up the rooks. "since the beginning of time on the side of light and darkness there have been the keepers of knowledge. They possess no extraordinary powers besides keen minds and the responsibility of passing on the deep secrets and knowledge of the ages. They come in many many forms, one of which….." she smirked at Giles as she held up a white rook.

"Ooo ooo! Watchers!" Dawn jumped in excitedly. Giles jumped slightly and then gave a small awkward smile.

"Oh yes….quite right…" he said, seeming as if he didn't know whether to be uncomfortable or pleased that he made the board. Leon placed the rooks in their rightful spots on the now almost full board.

Leon picked up both a black and white bishop, she turned them around in her fingers for a few seconds and then looked Willow straight in the eye without speaking almost as if she was trying to ascertain something.

"Witches are unique," she continued, still spinning the pieces on the palm of her hand now, "they are the only force in this world, that can completely choose the path of their allegiance. Magic flows equally from the dark and the light, and each human being who is born with magical ability must decide where they wish to draw their power from."

There was a tense silence in the room. Willow looked down at her feet and didn't meet their eyes. Everyone was fully aware of the choices that Willow had made in her life since becoming a witch, and the depths of darkness she had let herself reach.

"Each form of magic has weaknesses and strength. White magic is all about balance, it is about tapping into the great energy that exists within this planet and allowing it to flow through you to enhance what is within you already, the balance comes in learning how to give back as much as you take. There is always a price and something can never be created from nothing. Here in lies the weakness, while white magic draws from the most basic and powerful forces it will always take more from the witch who uses it and is a craft that must be mastered with time and practice." She placed the white bishops on the board.

"Then there is dark magic, black magic as it were. Black magic is what comes most naturally to many especially those who were not raised in white magic, because it is magic based only on taking siphoning the energy from everything around oneself and bend that energy to your will. Black magic is easy, and can be called upon almost instantly. A witch could practice white magic for decades and still have a burst of dark power in a moment of anger or fear. The downside to black magic is that because it is not natural and not truly tapped into the deep energies of the earth, it will never be as powerful as true pure white magic." She placed the black bishops on the board.

"So that's me then," said Willow, "a little old bishop, previously black now all about the white!' she looked around with a slightly guilty expression.

"No lass….: said Leon, "If that was you I wouldn't be here….witches often sway between light and dark, it's a balancing act. I'm here because you….are this." Leon picked up the Queen's, one in each hand.

"I'm a queen?" said Willow looking somehow flattered and also like she might be sick.

"You're a grand." Said Leon.

"Oh well thanks you seem pretty swell too." Said Willow in an obvious attempt to break the tension and lighten the mood. Leon chuckled appreciatively.

"No Red, you're not grand…..you are A grand. One of the most powerful witches in existence. There are only 3 practicing Grand witches in the world today, not including you." Said Leon.

"Ok hold up….." Xander cut in, "not trying to steal your thunder but you come in her all, mystical let me use your chess board to explain the cosmic powers of the universe, and your big build up is to, Willow is one of the most powerful witches alive. No offense but…..duh. We've been on that train for a few years now."

"Willow has only touched the surface of her true power, if she is taught to harness it she will be unstoppable, not to mention this situation is a lot more complicated than just how much power she has Willie" said Leon to Xander.

As she turned back to Willow Xander looked around confused. He caught Dawn"s eye and mouthed 'Willie?" in confusion. Dawn stifled a giggle as she pointed to his patch and mouthed back "one eye". Xander suddenly put two and two together and was about to be offended but the conversation had moved on.

"Now unlike other witches Grand's may start out playing with the line of dark and light, but as their powers grow there is always a defining moment, where their power is claimed, for light, or for darkness, and this moment is called their rising. Willow, the magical community all believed we saw your rising 3 years ago. Your power was undeniable, and you almost ended the world in dark fire." Leon said matter of factly.

"yea….not my most shining moment." Willow said softly.

"You all have to understand," said Leon in a gentler tone, "The covens and orders of the various types of magic all keep tabs on the Grands. They come from all corners of the world and many different branches of magic. But right now, in this world, there are three practicing. A voodoo priestess practicing as a Dark Grand, a Hindu shaman also practicing as a Dark Grand, and a Wiccan leader practicing as a White Grand. When Willow's power was realized, we all braced ourselves for the worst because a third Dark Grand would further tip the scales into the favor of the darkness. The reason the First was able to get such a foothold two years ago was because the darkness has been slowly overtaking the light for many years now. But then, something happened, something that has never happened in the history of time recorded by those of us who have magic."

By this point everyone was hanging on Leon's every word, and when she paused the silence in the room hung heavy pressing in on them. They all jumped slightly when Leon broke it and continued.

"Willow rose again, " Leon let these words sink in looking at each face, "two years ago in what used to be Sunnydale California, Willow channeled the purest light magic that has ever been created and performed a spell so powerful it broke the very rules that have bound light and dark since the beginning of time itself. This same witch, who had tapped into power so dark and deep it should have swallowed her whole, channeled power so pure that it changed the balance to the favor of light for the first time in centuries. And it left us all with one very important question. What the hell are you Willow Rosenberg?'

Leon waved her hand over the white and back queens, and with a small flash of light they became one black and white swirled together. All eyes again turned to Willow, who still looked as though she may throw up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Xander you're transparent." Said Willow as she scraped the remnants of a plate into the garbage and loaded it into the dishwasher.

"What are you talking about? I just want to make sure she doesn't want me to make it a little more comfortable down there. I am an experienced contractor you know." Said Xander.

Willow had pulled kitchen cleaning duty and was gathering up all the dishes left by the girls and wiping down surfaces as Xander followed her around the kitchen.

"Xander if you don't think I can spot that look in your eye from a mile away at this point, you're delusional. I saw it with Buffy, I saw it with Faith, and Mummy girl, and Anya….you like her." Willow said.

"Like her? I don't even know her, and she's so….'hey look at me I'm Scottish. Kiss my blarney stone." Xander did a terrible accent as he finished the statement.

"That's Irish." Said Willow, still cleaning.

"What?" said Xander.

"The Blarney stone is in a castle in Ireland! If you're going to be here, then clean!" she threw a dish rag at him and he began wiping the counter.

"Well…whatever, all I'm saying is, the ONLY reason I'm walking down with you is to see how she's coming along with turning a barn into a place of residence, and if she needs my construction skills. It's a barn Will…. Can't be the comfiest place to make a home." He tossed the rag back to her.

"She hasn't been complaining." Said Willow as she shut the dish washer and walked towards the back door, Xander followed close behind.

"Of course not, because she needs to be here for the greater good," they walked down the short path to the old barn behind the house, "she'll do anything she needs to be able to train you even sleep in a pile of—"

"Hey Willow!...and Xander, that's a surprise…. Come in!" said Leon as she slid open the barn door. It was as if a completely different girl stood before them, while the outfits they were used to seeing her in reminded them often of the kind of style Faith had, tight, and provocative, today the woman who stood before them could be described more as an Earth Goddess. She was wearing I simple floor length white dress that was sleeveless and showed the ruin type tattoos she had on her shoulder blades. Her hair which was usually big and wild, was tamed into a messy bun. She ushered them in and Xander was dumbfounded to silence as he walked inside.

The remanence of what had once been the old barn could be seen in the wooden walls and ceiling but otherwise the space was un recognizable. Upon entry, you were standing in a galley style kitchen with a low ceiling but it was fully open both left and right into huge open rooms with the high barn ceiling, which now included several sky lights flooding the place with natural light. To the right was a large room with a dining room table and living room area that was slight sunk in so you had to step down to sit in it. Large windows looked out into the woods next to the table and an old-fashioned radio was in the corner along with a decent sized television in the living room. The only other notable thing was a door on the far wall which was closed. To the left was a completely different atmosphere, it was as if someone had taken a beautiful forest pool and dropped it in the barn. Water flowed gently down a 6 foot pillar of mossy rock into a large stone basin as big as a small swimming pool where is swirled constantly. There was a stone platform slightly above it at the far end of the barn. Willow and Xander stood dumbfounded as they looked from left to right.

"That wasn't here last time I came in here." Said Xander lamely pointing at the pool of water. Leon laughed.

"None of it was I'd expect, it was a barn." Said Leon.

"It's been four days…how did you do all this?" said Willow in awe.

"Well I furnished it from a cute little place in town, they gave me a great deal, and other than that I kept the bones of the barn but just rearranged a bit. " Leon said.

"And the water?" said Willow.

"It's just an off stream of the river a created magically. Nothing much more than a kid building a dam in a creek. Just knowing how to harness the energy." She explained.

"Where do you sleep?" blurted out Xander and both girls looked at him incredulously.

"Well…I mean there's no bedroom….I'm just wondering…..where do you sleep…." Xander let the question trail off and die the second time he asked it, as he realized himself how strange he sounded.

"I'll give you both the tour," said Leon with a smirk, "Most of it you can see, that side" she pointed left "Is where I do my magic and this side is the living space." She led them into the living/dining room area and the followed, she turned around and pointed to a spot over the kitchen they had just exited.

"And there Xander, is where I sleep." She teased.

Once you walked out of the kitchen you could see that above it was a loft area with a banister on each side so it looked down into both sides of the home and it was furnished as Leon's bedroom, and there was an iron spiral stair case in the corner going up to it.

"That door leads to the bathroom." She motioned to the door on the other side of the room. "and that's my place."

"It's wonderful, I can't believe you did so much of this with magic." Said Willow earnestly.

"When you learn to harness your magic and know yourself you'll be amazed what you can do." Said Leon earnestly, "which brings us back to why you are here."

"And brings us to my queue to leave" said Xander as he headed for the door.

"Oh….alright then…." Said Leon looking confused, she lead him back to the door, "bye then…" she watched as he walked off quickly.

"Well that was….odd." she said as she shut the door.

"Yea well that's Xander…..our odd and peculiar little buddy." Said Willow. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So did you want a drink or…." Leon began.

"No offense but I think the best way for us to get over all the awkwardness is to skip the small talk and get right into the magic." Said Willow bluntly but with a small appeasing smile.

"Yes, great. Let's do this." Said Leon, and she looked around as if taking inventory of what she needed to start and then motioned for Willow to follow her into the magic side of the house. They walked up onto the rock platform and Leon sat down and crossed her legs and motioned for Willow to do the same.

The minute that Willow sat down she began to feel a sense of calmness coming over her.

"Do you know what standing stones are?" said Leon as she began to slowly move her hands as if creating a circle around them.

"I think so, like Stone Henge right? They are the most famous but there are smaller circles like that all over the isles. And people have often theorized they have mystical power, but it's never been confirmed." Said Willow.

"Well get ready for some confirmation," said Leon, as a warm glow surrounded them. "Standing stones have been a center for Druid magic since the beginning there isn't anything particularly special about them except that we use them to mark the ground where we draw our energy."

"Now Willow, what I want to teach you is how to truly understand, and then harness, your own energy and figure out how to ground it to the earth and let the earth's natural energies flow through you." She said.

"Ok….sounds, intense." Said Willow, she felt as though she should be nervous, but here sitting on this rock that felt as though it had been warmed in the sunshine surrounded by the pretty glowing light Leon had created she could quite bring herself to be concerned with anything.

"It's not I promise," said Leon, "today will mostly be about learning, you learning about light magic, and me learning about you. So all light magic is elemental, meaning drawn from one of the base four elements and each white witch has an element that calls to them more than all the others. Can you guess which mine is?"

The two girls both looked over the edge of the rock down into the pool of water and then smirked at each other.

"By the time I was four I could make the water in a cup shoot across the room into my mouth if I didn't feel like getting up. I can control all elements to a point but water is easiest for me to draw energy from." She explained.

"How do I figure out what my element is?" said Willow.

"Think back to your first spells, what were the first things you did when you were just starting out?' said Leon.

"well….mostly I floated stuff, pencils….feathers….so that's air? Is air my element?" asked Willow.

"Let's see, here give me your hands." She took Willows hands in hers, "now close your eyes and picture the air the molecules as they float around us, think of the way dust swirls in the air in a shaft of sunlight, whatever you need to do to tangibly focus on the idea of air and the way it moves, it's energy."

Willow thought of the dust swirling in shaft of light the way Leon said, she imagined flower petals blowing in the wind, balloons floating into the sky and suddenly she was distracted by something tickling her face. She opened her eyes just in time to see Leon's hair being blown about by a gentle breeze as it died away.

"There's our answer! You're definitely an air elemental. Whew! That's a relief!" said Leon happily.

"A relief?" said Willow, "why is there good and bad elements or something?"

"Oh no! Not at all! It's just….with me as your teacher, I was hoping you would be and element compatible with me. If you had been fire then, while I could have trained you, it would have been a more difficult process because fire and water elementals are polar opposites. Earth could have worked, for us but air and water are actually the most compatible so we're good!"

"So then I would be most opposite a witch with Earth elemental magic?" said Willow.

"You catch on fast Red!" said Leon.

"So where do we start?" said Willow excitedly.

"Well…see that's where it gets a little abstract. This isn't really about me teaching you a bunch of spells or anything. It's about you learning to channel light magic. So the best way to do that, is for you to channel me…to get a feel. Think of it as training wheels, until you get a feel for it."

"Ok…." Said Willow hesitantly, "let's give this a shot."

"So what did you actually do?" said Dawn, as they sat around the dinner table.

"Nothing that exciting really," said Willow, "I just floated some feathers, made some windy gusts. Really basic stuff that I've been able to do for years, I just channeled the white magic Leon has to do it. It's the same way I channeled the white magic in the Slayer Scythe, I just need to get a better feel for it before I can draw on it within myself."

"Are we really calling that thing the Slayer Scythe…" said Xander "that name seems so…"

"Accurate?" offered Buffy.

"No…well yes…but you know what I mean…it should have some epic name like….the Axe of Destiny, or Doom Crusher…." Continued Xander.

"How about Ball Cleaver? That's epic and accurate." piped in Faith.

Buffy snorted a laugh and almost did a spit take as she silently giggled and met Faith's eye in appreciation.

"Anyway…..we're all still going out tonight for some extracurricular goodness right?" she said.

"I'm in, time to find our new hangout in this area. I'm I little worried we're going to end up in some honky tonk bar though…" said Xander.

"Nah I got us covered." Said Faith, "We're only 45 minutes from Birmingham, and just outside of the city is the hella cool little club, very moody, very Bronze-esque, you guys are gonna love it."

"And I will be here…holding down the fort and being too young to go to a bar….." said Dawn sullenly.

"Hey I'm sticking around here tonight too Dawn…..maybe we can find something fun to do together…." Said Robin.

"Yea maybe…." Said Dawn with placating look, and then she turned her attention to Buffy.

"I was thinking….maybe….you could let me go see Leon down at her place?" she said in her sweetest voice.

"I don't know Dawn….. We still don't know her very well…I don't know how I feel about you spending time with her when no one else is here." Said Buffy.

"You talk about her like she's a dangerous vampire or something Buffy. She's just a plain human girl, if she had any intention of turning us into toads I think she'd have done it by now…besides Willow has been alone with her a ton. Willow, is she dangerous?" said Dawn turning on Willow.

"Well…no I don't think so…I mean she's never done anything around me that would make me think Dawn would be in danger….." said Willow.

"Please….PLEASE…." begged Dawn.

"Fine…you can go down for a little while but back here by 10 30, you still have school tomorrow." Said Buffy.

"I go to school online what does that mat—ALL RIGHT, back up here by 10 30." Dawn stopped mid complaint after Buffy's look.

Buffy and Willow looked around the crowded club as they sipped their drinks, Xander pushed the crowd with fresh ones as he came up to the table.

'is it just me or is this place…." He began.

"almost exactly like the Bronze?" finished Willow

"yea!" Xander said, " I mean if the whole of Sunnydale hadn't, ya know, imploded…I'd swear these were even some of the same people….you got your middle aged bar tender trying too hard to be cool… the emo kids who act like they're so over it but always show up anyway…."

"The cliché band that plays here every night waiting for their big break….' Continued Buffy.

"The prom queens who only come to snub guys and feel good about themselves for it…" grumbled Xander.

"The jocks who hit on everything with a pulse…" chimed in Willow.

"There is no originality left in this world….we've seen it all guys…" proclaimed Buffy.

"Speaking of same old same old….Faith sure seems to be enjoying herself…." Said Willow indicating to the dance floor where Faith was gyrating enthusiastically with an obvious college frat boy.

"Doesn't it bother Robin that's she out here doing that while he's sitting home?" said Xander.

"Nah…." Said Buffy, "Robin doesn't care who she revs her engine with, as long as she parks her car in his garage….."

An awkward silence washed over them.

"That was an all together mortifying analogy…..please wipe it from your minds immediately….." said Buffy.

"That's what alcohol is for!" said Xander with a large chug of his drink.

"And dancing! " Willow quickly added.

She grabbed Buffy's hand and Buffy grabbed Xander's leading them out onto the dance floor just as the band starting playing a fairly decent cover of All Star by Smashmouth.

"I love this song!" said Buffy and they all started dancing like buffoons.

About half way through the song Willow began to notice something, it was nothing at first but then as if the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Someone was watching her. Not wanting to alert the others to what, at the moment was just what she would describe as, and oogy feeling, she began to casually scan the room as they continued dancing. Then she saw her, standing near the bar, there was nothing particularly suspicious about the woman, again it was just….a feeling. She had soft caramel colored skin and pale blue eyes that were striking and almost wolf like with her complexion. Her hair was dreaded and put up in an elegant bun, her clothes were unremarkable, purple top and tight black pants. Anyone in the club would have probably taken a look on account of her unique beauty and then moved on without a thought, but Willow sensed something from her. Something in the way moved, it was off…wrong. Then the woman looked Willow directly in the eyes. All the sound in the room ceased as if someone had muted a television and Willow felt a thrill of terror go through her like she'd not known in many years. She knew her friends were there beside her but she suddenly felt as if she were alone in the dark. Her heart jumped into her throat she wanted to scream. Then she saw the slightest flicker of a smile on the woman's lips and it was enough to snap her out of it. The woman was _enjoying_ causing her fear. Anger rose in Willow as she thought about the air in the room around her, the molecules giving life to each person and she used them to send a concentrated burst of her own magic. Suddenly the sound came rushing back, Xander and Buffy were still dancing, no time had passed. She looked up and the woman was still there now with a look of curiosity on her face as she raised her eyebrow. Willow knew she had won the small battle but she wasn't about to risk round two in that moment.

"You guys we have to go." She said to Xander and Buffy.

"What's going on Will?" said Buffy immediately sensing her distress, she went into Slayer mode scanning the room.

"I'll explain when we get out, but we have to go now.' Said Willow more urgently.

"Everything ok?" said Faith, coming up to them, it was obvious her spidey senses were also tingling.

"I'll explain outside." Said Willow.

They all headed for the door still completely confused but trusting Willow's instincts. As they walked Xander tried to reason with her.

"Wil…do we need to be concerned here is there some kind of…."

His query was cut short by shrieks of pain from the far end of the bar. They all whirled around, Buffy and Faith ready for the fight. One of the pretty girls Xander had referenced early was screaming in fear and pain as blistering burns appeared out nowhere up her arm onto her neck. Her friends rushed to attempt to help her but were at a loss. Willow instinctively looked to where the mysterious woman had been, she was gone.

"Are you absolutely sure you are ok with me hanging out here? I mean I'm sure you have like a million cooler things you'd like to do on a Friday night then hang out with me." Said Dawn.

"If by a million cooler things you mean sit on my couch in my pjs and watch Dawson's Creek…then yes….you caught me." Said Leon, "Nah are you kidding half pint, I'll take any excuse I can get to start getting to know everyone."

"Awesome…" said Dawn, she was sitting in a lounge chair next to Leon who was one the couch, "Sooo…' Dawn said slightly awkwardly.

"Soooo what? You don't have to feel weird around me Dawn. You can ask me whatever you want. I'm an open book." Leon said kindly.

"Ok cool." Said Dawn relaxing immediately, "So you've been a witch like…your whole life?"

"Yep I was born into it…it's way different than how it was for Willow, when you're born into white magic it comes way more easily and it's not about abusing it or not abusing it, it's just part of who you are. See?" Leon waved her hand and the contents of her glass of water flew into the air in front of her, she made motions that turned it into a perfect swirling sphere suspended in the air and then put it cleanly back in the glass.

"That's amazing…." Said Dawn enthusiastically, "So is your whole family witches?"

"My Mum is, and my Gran. My sisters are about half and half, three are two have other gifts. No clue about my Dad, he left when I was 8" Leon said.

"My Dad left too…." Said Dawn, "it was just me, Buffy and Mom…then Mom died…so now me and Buffy just have each other."

"That's a rough break…" said Leon earnestly, "at least you have a literal super big sister looking out for you."

"Yea, she pretty amazing," said Dawn, "you know when she's not bossing me around and telling me how to live my life." She added with a smirk.

"ugh tell me about it! Big sisters are the WORST." Said Leon with a grin flopping back to lay on the couch.

"You have a big sister too?" said Dawn grinning back.

"Yea….and you think you got it bad…" Leon shifted to her side to face Dawn, as she got more animated, "at least your sister is a legit older sister! Mine is 5 frickin minutes older than me and she thinks she's somehow the boss because of it!"

"You're a twin? That is so cool I always wanted to be a twin! " said Dawn enthusiastically.

"Trust me it's not all it's cracked up to be….I love her…but GAH! She drives me nuts…" said Leon.

"Oh yea?" said Dawn with a chuckle.

"Yea….remember how I said two of my sisters had different gifts than being witches? Well Mesembria is a Seer." Said Leon.

"So she like…sees the future and stuff?" said Dawn.

"Essentially, see Bria; that's her nickname, my Mom had six girls and named us all ridiculous things….Mesembria, Endellion, Amaranath, Damania, Tallow, and Moraine. And we all go by nicknames….except Tallow…her's is pretty ok…but I'm getting off topic! Bria…my older sister, is a Seer, which yes, means she can see the future. But more specifically she sees prophesies, and visions for the grand design, like…how the battle of good and evil is gonna play out. It's intense stuff. She's the one who first told us about Willow." Explained Leon.

"Sounds like intense stuff…" said Dawn.

"It can be…" said Leon, "but it's usually super vague too. 'You will encounter a tall dark stranger….' Kind stuff….it's frustrating."

"So your older sister is a Seer, and three of them are witches like you. What's the other one?" Dawn asked.

"Tallow, Amara, and Nia are witches like me yes, Raine is a medium." Said Leon.

"Like she talks to dead people?" said Dawn

"Yep….but don't get any ideas. She can't control who she talks to and she can only talk to souls who aren't at rest, they haven't passed on, they linger, that's not your Mom kiddo." Said Leon in a gentle but firm voice.

"Don't worry about that…" said Dawn, "I tried to bring my Mom back right after she died…and then thought I talked to her once but it was just the first tricking me…so I pretty much took that as a sign that she moved on and I needed to let it go…"

"That's very mature of you…" said Leon and they sat there in a moment of silence that didn't seem uncomfortable….

"So…Dawn I need to ask you something now….and I'm not sure how to do it quite tactfully…." Said Leon slowly.

"Ok….." said Dawn slowly, "What is it?"

"Are you…..just a normal human?" said Leon looking apologetic.

Dawn smirked a somewhat shy awkward smirk and looked at her feet.

"How could you tell?" she said quietly.

"It's your aura actually," said Leon, "I've never seen one quite like it."

"What do you mean my aura?" said Dawn, now looking a little curious.

"Well see….as a witch I kind of see things on two different planes. There's the natural plane which is me sitting here looking at you. Pretty brown hair blue eyes, great smile. Then there is the astral plane. On the astral plane human beings are kind like….that lamp" she pointed to her lamp, "see how when it's on the light fills the shape of the lamp? That's how humans look, like human shaped lamps all filled up with warm light. The color tone can change a bit depending on the person but always full of that warm light. Vampires on the other hand, are like big human shape black holes of darkness. No light getting in. But I've never seen someone like you."

"What does my aura look like?" said Dawn, now obviously intrigued.

"It's warm and glowing like every other humans, but it's brighter. Like LED versus fluorescent. And there are the amazing jets of light that spark off you at random moments. It's quite beautiful." Said Leon.

Dawn looked genuinely flattered.

"Well see, I wasn't always human…I was actually this mystical key that opened a portal between dimensions….these monks made me human and then implanted memories in Buffy to make her see me as a sister so she'd protect me with her life. Which she actually literally did…she died to save me once." Explained Dawn.

"That is so….BAD ASS! Ugh I'm so jealous!" said Leon.

"What?" giggled Dawn, "You a freaking amazing witch! How are you jealous of me?"

"Cuz dude…you're 17 and you have the ultimate trump card. While all the other girls your age are out there like….'Hi I'm Brittany….and I'm a Capricorn….' You can be like 'bitch please I'm a key that unlocks dimensions.' Oh damn…I probably shouldn't swear around you….Oh damn! That's a swear too….ugh damn it all I'm Scottish…it happens, I'm a bad influence!" Leon smirked at Dawn who was laughing.

"Don't worry about it….I've heard worse…. I used to hang out with Spike…" said Dawn.

"Spike….what's a Spike?" said Leon.

"He's…..complicated." said Dawn, "let's just say my sister has had quite an interesting list of men come and go in her life…."

"I hear that….. men….. hold em off as long as possible Dawny girl. They are nothing but trouble." Said Leon

"I dunno…. I mean I've seen good things about love….a lot of bad too. But I gotta believe the good out weighs the bad." Said Dawn.

"Well I'd like to hope your right. And I hope someday Dawn you find the perfect guy that proves your theory." Said Leon.

"So….what about you?" said Dawn with a grin, "I've seen you eyeing up Xander…"

"I'm quite sure you have NOT" countered Leon with a coy smile, "Xander is a cutey to be sure….but I don't date. For me it's thoroughly pointless."

"Pointless…how so?" said Dawn.

"That….is a very complicated and long story that we will save for a different time. We're about to have our party crashed." Said Leon

"Crashed? By who?" said Dawn, but her question was answered immediately as there was a knock on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"How'd you do that?" said Dawn as she jumped, "Can you see the future too?"

"No…." said Leon, as she got up to go to the door "I have magical barriers around the house that notify me when anyone gets close."

Leon opened the door to find Faith, Xander, Buffy, and Willow on the other side.

"Well this can't be a positive sign…." She said, stepping back to allow them inside. As soon as Dawn saw Buffy she jumped up.

"I was just about to head back up we lost track of time and…..I'm realizing as I'm saying this it's not past the curfew you gave me, so I'm probably not why you're here and I'm shutting up now." She sat back down quickly and didn't meet her sister's eye.

Everyone came and sat in Leon's living room, there was a moment of silence before all those who had just entered turned to look at Willow, who was still visibly shaken.

"What happened?" said Leon, sitting on the couch and looking with concern into each face and then back at Willow waiting for an explanation.

"Willow experienced something in the club, someone with magic. It threw her for a loop but we can't make heads or tails of it….we thought you could help." Explained Faith.

"Should I go get Kennedy?" said Dawn.

"She'll be here any minute, I talked to her." Sad Willow vaguely tapping her temple to indicate their psychic link. Sure enough Kennedy came through the door seconds later and walked quickly to Willow.

"Are you ok? She said putting her hands on each side of Willows face, "If someone tried to hurt you I will kick their ass!"

"I'm good baby. No one hurt me it was just weird. Have a seat so we can talk" said Willow, and Kennedy perched on the arm of the chair.

"So what happened." Said Leon.

Willow proceeded to tell her the entire story of what went down in the club, the mysterious girl, the magic, and then the victim at the end. After she finished everyone was looking at her in shock, except Leon, she was staring intensely off into the corner her brow furrowed as if thinking very hard.

"Do you know what it could have been?" said Willow, "Like….who that was?"

"I don't know who it was, but I have a pretty good idea of what went down….and what it means…" said Leon, "Remember how I told you it wasn't coincidence that I found you? Well another reason that the elders of my order wanted a white witch close to you is because they knew I wouldn't be the only one sniffing around. Well I think you might have accidentally kick started this ball rolling."

"Meaning what exactly?' said Buffy.

"I would bet anything the woman Willow saw tonight was a Voodo witch. They are quite popular down here in the South of your country. They draw their dark power almost exclusively from what is called blood magic." Explained Leon.

"Well that sounds like just a laugh riot of a time…." Said Xander nervously.

"It's terrible stuff. But it fits with what you were describing." Said Leon gravely, "what happened to Willow was a simple bending of forces around her, cutting her off from the physical plane to disorient her. But what gives me the clue that it was Voodoo, was the girl who was burned. Voodoo witches often do trade in vengeance. They will exact painful vengeance for others or themselves for a steep price."

"But isn't that what vengeance demons are for?' said Dawn, "I mean…we kinda knew one…a while ago and that was basically her job."

"Vengence demons are for the hard core, and they pick who they avenge, usually in the most gruesome ways. Voodoo witches will hex and curse people for any reason you might have, as long as you've got the cash. My guess is that the witch was in the bar, to attack her target, but she saw Willow and got distracted when she sensed her power. She decided to play a little cat and mouse and see just how powerful you are. Once you gave her a blast of that magic she decided it was time to finish the job and run." Leon said.

"So that's it then…no harm no foul. Will got a little freaked by dark magic but then she gave her a good ol' blast of the light magic and she left." Said Buffy.

"I wish it were that simple but I doubt it is…" said Leon. "The problem isn't what happened at the bar….it's what's going to happen next."

"You have no idea how much I am tired of here people say things like that….." said Buffy.

"Willow's power has been on the radar for a while, like I told you. When Willow broke her trance she all but screamed, 'Hey I'm the potential grand' nice to meet you!' So she is going to go back and tell her Grand. A confrontation is inevitable." Said Leon.

"Her grand?" said Willow, "Is that the witch you were talking about in New Orleans?"

"Yes," said Willow, " Madam Celeste Adrieux. She is one of the four most powerful witches in existence, she had been in New Orleans for over a century using the dark magic of her people to prolong her life. She is the second most famous Dark Grand who has ever existed."

"Who's the most famous?" said Kennedy.

"The Countess Elizabeth Bathory. She lived in Hungary between the 16th and 17th centuries. She was so depraved she made it into non-magical history books. Look her up some time, but be warned it's not a pretty story." Leon replied.

"Anyway" she continued, "Tonight's events have us facing a dilemma. If this witch tells Adrieux about Willow there is no doubt they will send people looking. And if they do, they will eventually find their way here. Which leaves us with a choice, do we waiting for them to come to us, or do we go to them?"

"Go to them? As in….seek out a coven of dark witches who practice blood magic and killing people." Said Willow weakly.

"Hell yes." Said Faith, "we can't let these freaks get within a mile of the girls here! I say we go in take 'em out all unsuspecting like. You know where to find them Leon?"

"We can't take them out. It's not that simple, with the magic they have you'd be dead before you stepped through the door. Blood magic doesn't just mean sacrifices, they can control your very body. Imagine being paralyzed feeling as though your own blood was boiling from the inside out. That's what she can do." Said Leon.

"And now we're back to Willow original point….We really want to go pay these people a visit?" said Kennedy.

"It's a risk." Said Leon, "But Adrieux will know Willow exists within hours, if she doesn't already, and she will be curios, I promise you that. I think us going to her is the smartest option. She doesn't keep herself hidden, she lives in New Orleans in a place called, Le Lieu de L'ombre"

"The Place of Shadows?" said Dawn, they all looked at her in surprise, "What…. I'm taking high school French…" she said.

"Le Lieu de L'ombre, is in the Quarter. It's the oldest part of New Orleans, magic happens there freely, out in the open. Most people are just too caught up in their own lives and perceptions of the world to notice." Said Leon.

"So what is the point of us going there to her?" said Kennedy, "Giving the enemy home turf advantage is never a smart strategy."

"Because they know about WIillow, right now, but that's all they know." Said Leon, "it protects the girls here, and all of you. If we go there and basically say, 'alright yes we're powerful witches who have moved into your territory. You leave us alone, we'll leave you alone.' Hopefully she'll honor that and we'll stay safe."

"But you don't know that she will. What if she sends her cronies after you when you leave, and they find us anyway." Said Xander.

"Then we'll be in the exact same position we would be if we did nothing." Said Leon.

"What if they trying to hurt Willow or turn her dark again." Said Kennedy.

"Kennedy.," said Leon, looking firmly into her eyes, "I swear to you I would never let anything happen to Willow, and I would never take her into a situation like this if I thought she couldn't handle it or it was too dangerous. They're just curious, I really believe if we ease their curiosity, the issue can be contained."

"Alright….but I'm going with you." Said Kennedy.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Said Leon with a nod of her head.

"And I'm going obviously." Said Buffy, Leon made a face of hesitation and Buffy immediately bristled with anger.

"If you think there is any way that I am going to let MY BEST FRIEND go into a proverbial lion's den without me by her side then you have got some re thinking to do missy." Buffy began, getting louder and more agitated as she spoke.

"Here me out!" said Leon, throwing both hands up in submission, "You are Buffy the Vampire Slayer, you are THE slayer. Every magical being in every corner or the world knows your name and your face. This entire mission is about NOT tipping our hand. Walking in there with you in like waving our pocket Aces in their face."

Buffy opened her mouth to retort but Willow cut her off.

"She's right Buffy. We don't want the witches to know the kind of power I have behind me, and you're just too high profile. Besides, if by some chance they already know where we are and try to pull the old, 'getcha while your back is turned' trick, and attack here. I'd feel much better knowing you were here to protect everyone. And on that same note, Kennedy I don't think you should come either."

"Excuse me?" Kennedy jumped up and looked down at Willow angry and hurt.

"Kennedy you're my psychic link, I want you here so that we can always be in communication in case something goes wrong on either end." Willow explained trying to take her hand but Kennedy pulled it away.

"If you think I'm going to let you go in there defenseless!" she said.

"I'll go." Piped in Faith, 'I'm probably the least known slayer at this point cuz I went off the grid. Heck most people think I'm still locked up. I'll go for protection, and don't worry if anyone so much as lifts a finger against your girl, I'll beat their ass into the ground."

"You….and Robin." Said Kennedy stiffly.

"Deal, the dynamic duo of body guards at your service." said Faith.

"We need to go as soon as possible." Said Leon, "the longer we wait the more chance they'll come to us."

"Tomorrow after dinner." Said Willow, "It's Friday so none of us will have classes to teach we'll leave and be in New Orleans late Friday night."

"And we'll go in first thing Saturday." Said Leon, "First rule of dark witches, never deal with them at night. Especially on their turf…."

"So that's it then. Plan made I guess." Said Buffy, "Time for Willow to meet her first grand."

Buffy was walking through the grass in the yard. I was so rare that she actually got time to herself these days. On this lazy Friday afternoon she was simply enjoying the feel of grass between her toes and the warmth of the sun on her neck. She made her was down towards the river. As she did she saw the barn out of the corner of her eye, which made her thought drift to Leon. She couldn't believe she was actually going to put the lives of people she loved in the hands of this girl she'd known barely over a month. She felt crazy, reckless, but at the same time she criticized herself for those feelings. What was it that had made her so cautious, so walled off. Every other person had given this woman the benefit of the doubt immediately, and Buffy just couldn't seem to trust her. She sighed wondering if things like trust, and friendship would ever come easily to her again. She became aware as she continued to head for the river of the sound of music wafting on the breeze. She rounded the corner and saw Leon sitting cross legged on the dock with a guitar. She was playing the tune from memory not even looking at what her hands were doing as she looked out over the water. Buffy hesitated as she thought about turning back, but then a resolve filled her. She was going to give this woman a chance, so she took a deep breath and continued walking down to the dock.

"That's really pretty….." she said tentatively, not wanting to scare Leon, she jumped slightly being pulled from her stupor but then smiled.

"Classics are classics for a reason.' She said.

"What is it? I don't recognize the tune." Said Buffy.

"What? How have you lived and never heard Redemption song?" said Leon, "sit your arse down girl."

Buffy laughed and sat down on the dock as Leon began to play again, after a moment she closed her eyes and began to sing. Buffy was caught off guard by the beauty of her voice, it was deeper than Buffy would have expected but had a warm smooth tone that felt reminiscent of hot cocoa or the warm sunshine hitting their shoulders.

 _"_ _Old pirates, yes, they rob I…Sold I to the merchant ships….Minutes after they took I…From the bottomless pit….But my hand was made strong…By the hand of the Almighty…We forward in this generation….Triumphantly….Won't you help to sing…These songs of freedom?...'Cause all I ever have  
Redemption songs….Redemption songs_

 _Emancipate yourselves from mental slavery…None but ourselves can free our minds…Have no fear for atomic energy…'Cause none of them can stop the time…How long shall they kill our prophets…While we stand aside and look? Ooh…Some say it's just a part of it…We've got to fulfill the Book...Won't you help to sing…These songs of freedom?...'Cause all I ever have…Redemption songs…Redemption songs  
Redemption songs_

 _Emancipate yourselves from mental slavery…None but ourselves can free our minds…Wo! Have no fear for atomic energy…'Cause none of them-a can-a stop-a the time…How long shall they kill our prophets…  
While we stand aside and look?...Yes, some say it's just a part of it…We've got to fulfill the book…Won't you have to sing…These songs of freedom?...'Cause all I ever had…Redemption songs…All I ever had  
Redemption songs…" _ Leon strummed the last note and held it before looking up at Buffy.

"Wow….that was amazing….I can't believe I've never heard that before." Who sings it? Buffy said.

"That….was the great Bob Marley. Kinda a hero of mine." Said Leon.

"How come?" said Buffy.

"Well you see Bob Marley believed that this world was a place of violence, and anger and hatred and he wanted to show people that the cure was love, peace, acceptance of one another. He was one of the great pioneers of that concept and he believed it with everything he had. When you believe in something that passionately you're going to make enemies. One night before he was meant to play a concert some men attacked him. Shot him multiple times, but the next day he was up at that concert singing. When he was asked why he said, the people trying to make the world a worse place weren't taking a day off, so he couldn't either. The way I see it…if you truly believe something is worth fighting for, you have to be willing to give up everything for it, even your life." Leon looked back down at her guitar as she finished.

"I completely agree…." Said Buffy, "Now I feel kinda stupid for thinking Bob Marley was just a big old stoner who wrote reggae music…."

"Well I mean….he was….: said Leon and they both grinned.

"So where did you learn to play guitar?" said Buffy.

"I bought a guitar in England and was taught how to play it by this amazing street performer named Jean Luc that I palled around with in France for awhile." She said.

"Wow…how many places have you lived?" said Buffy, and Leon laughed.

"I left home when I was 17, I bounced around Europe for about 2 years, France, Germany, Spain, Italy, then I decided I wanted to learn more about other religions and ways of life so I hit up China, India, and then Bali, which I fell in love with so I stayed a year. I was in Rio when my order called me home, and then I got sent here."

"And I thought my life was exciting….You've been everywhere. Being here in this tiny little town must be torture….." said Buffy.

"Not really…." Said Leon, "While my aimless existence was entertaining, even thrilling at times. There was a reason I never settled down. I reason I wandered. My destiny has been, shall we say directed since I was a very young child. There's only one way my life was every going to play out, and I supposed I just wanted to see as much of the world as I could before the events that put my fate into motion began, that I try to understand as much as I could about my destiny before it started. Now it has, and in a way that is an even more exciting adventure."

"So you're saying you know your own future? And it has something to do with Willow, and us? That's heavy stuff….once when I was 16, there was this prophesy that said I was gonna die, and I totally wigged and went off the deep end for like a few days. I can't imagine living with that kind of thing your whole life." Said Buffy.

"it's…different. Well…I don't know, I don't really have anything to compare it to. There's never been a time in my life I didn't know what was coming…..." Said Leon.

"So…..what is you prophesy about? If you don't mind me asking…actually on second thought that is so personal you don't have to tell me I'm sorry. Totally inappropriate of me." Buffy fumbled over her words but Leon laughed.

"Buffy it's fine. Of course you would want to know. Curiosity is totally natural, and I am going to tell everyone. In time, it's not as straight forward as your "the slayer will die" thing. It's multilayered and very complicated. What I will tell you, is that I have known from a young age I'm going to play a key role in the fight against evil, and meeting all of you was the first big step." Said Leon.

"whew…. No pressure or anything there!" said Buffy and Leon threw her head back and laughed.

"This isn't a pass or fail thing Buffy….i don't think there's anything you could really do to effect the outcome…." She chuckled.

"I don't know….i'm very resourceful when it comes to messing up plans…. Ask….well literally anyone up there." Buffy motioned to the house.

"You need to give yourself more credit." Said Leon as they both stood and turned to leave the dock, "You've stopped the world from ending at least twice. You've got to be doing something right."

"Fair point…." Said Buffy, " and I've stopped the world from ending five times…." She added.

"And counting…." Said Leon with a grin and a wink as she turned towards the barn.

'And counting" Buffy agreed returning the grin and heading for the house.


End file.
